Relapse
by ThatFangirl9989
Summary: Melody didn't know what was wrong with him, or why she had to go away. Rated for mention of drug use.


**This is a one shot idea I had while reading another story. I never finished reading it, it was about Sherlock never actually quitting drugs to begin with. i don't remember what it was called, but whoever you are, thanks for the inspiration.**  
** I am not a doctor, I know nothing about the cleansing process. Melody is my OC she came from my brain. Anything else you notice belongs to its respective owners.**  
**Melody Verse part 2**

"Papa?" I asked pulling at his jacket. He looked down at me, worry obvious on his face.  
"Yes?" he asked his patience warring.  
"Why do I have to spend time with Uncle Mycroft?" I questioned. He sighed and squatted down at eye level with me,  
"Mel, daddy is sick, and you have to go spend some time with Uncle Mycroft so daddy gets better," I felt large tears form in my eyes.  
"Is it my fault daddy is sick?" his eyes went wide at the realization of what he had said,  
"No! No, no, no, daddy just..." he trailed off  
"When daddy gets help for his ad-... sickness he will feel a lot worse... And be even more sick before he gets better," he sighed. The tears had not yet passed, so he continued.  
"Mel, do you want to say goodbye to daddy?" I nodded.

Papa took my hand and led me through 221B to the bedroom where daddy was staying. He knocked on the door steadily. A voice rasped from behind. I walked through the door and stepped out from behind my papa. What I saw was not what I expected. Daddy was curled up on top of the sheets rasping and wheezing.  
"Daddy?" I asked my voice small. He looked up at me and I finally caught a glimpse of his face.

He was pale, not his normal tone but ghostly white, his eyes were bloodshot and his normally curly dark hair was greasy and sticking to his forehead.  
"Goodbye Melody," he stated  
"Bye daddy," I started,  
"I hope you get better. I love you," he looked up at me, he almost said something but papa ushered me out of the room. We made our way downstairs and outside.

After a few moments a black car pulled up. It was time to go. Papa pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Be good, okay?" I nodded  
" Do whatever Uncle Mycroft or his... Friends tell you. I love you Mel. And trust me I wish you didn't have to go either." He hugged me once again and kissed my cheek. I started crying once again. I guess five year olds tend to do that.

The door of the sleek, black vehicle popped open. Papa ushered me inside. Once I was seated he kissed me on the forehead and proceeded to put my small purple suitcase in the trunk of the car.

Looking around the car I noticed two things, Uncle Mycroft, looking quite uncomfortable, and a woman whom I was later told to call Anthea was looking quite nervous. I guess they expected me to jump around or even cry.

"Hello Uncle." I stated calmly, he nodded.

The car ride to his estate was extremely silent. Nobody dared to make a move.

As we arrived at the large manor, I heard Uncle Mycroft take A deep breath, almost as if it was a relief the long ride was over. I really couldn't blame him though. The car pulled to a stop and the driver got out and opened my door.

I stepped out looking at the large manor. It was old. At least 100 years old. The Victorian home was covered in a thin layer of ivy. As I started up the front stair Uncle quickly moved to open the door, while the driver was retrieving my bag from the back of the vehicle.  
"Melody, your room is up the stairs at the end of the hall. If you need anything, ring the bell and James," he paused pointing to a tall man in a suit, "will assist you." He finished, turning on his heel to leave.

I retrieved my suitcase from the driver and started up the stairs. This was going to be a long stay.

And it was a long stay, days melted into weeks, weeks turned into months, and the months added up to a year. Finally after a year I was finally allowed home.

When I arrived back to 221B it was different. Cleaner. The furniture was moved into more efficient places, to make the room seem larger. It was something to get used to. But the placement of the furniture was honestly the last thing on my mind at that moment. I ran around the small flat trying to find my parents. I found Papa in the kitchen making tea.  
"PAPA!" i screeched pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He picked me up and spun me around.  
"Mel! I missed you so much!" He set me down looking at me,  
"You've gotten big" then a low voice spoke from behind,  
"Yes you have"  
"DADDY!" I ran over to him and he lowered himself to pull me into a hug at my level.  
"I missed you so much" I sighed into his shoulder.  
"I missed you as well" he said.

Life around the flat was different, Daddy and Papa were more cautious of eachother for the first few months. It was as if their relationship had just started. But that slowly got better. And things at Baker Street were slowly returning to the "normal" that they once had.

**I hope you liked this one. I have been writing it for probably two weeks (longer than the other story took). If you want to see anything in the verse just PM me and if I like the idea then you will find it on here (giving you credit for your idea will also be included). Please Review!**


End file.
